


Bedtime Stories

by callmesenorita



Series: Konohaverse [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Choking, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmesenorita/pseuds/callmesenorita
Summary: Under the right conditions, Sasuke finds he has a lot to say.AU - Sasuke doesn’t leave the village.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Konohaverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880548
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109





	Bedtime Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy, and happy holidays!!
> 
> Any feedback is welcome as always :)

After enduring five minutes of her incessant tapping against the glass, Sasuke had dragged his feet to the balcony door.

“What do you want, Sakura?”

She was blushing, “I can’t sleep. It’s happening again.”

Sasuke would have rolled his eyes, but he figured it would be more physically taxing than simply going along with her unspoken ask. He had declined her request once before when they were younger and it wasn’t so strange for a boy and girl to share a bed together, but she had persisted, emerald eyes shimmering from the other side of the glass until he had eventually caved.

It had been a while - almost a year - since she had approached him for this, but the wheels were turning in the same direction. Ever since Orochimaru had ambushed their team and bestowed the curse mark on him, Sakura had suffered from a form of sleep paralysis that was infrequent and unrelenting. There would be months where she would act her usual self, radiant and naively optimistic when they attended trainings, then as though a curtain of gloom had fallen over her she would suddenly become disconnected, her dark circles clashing with pale skin.

Sasuke had once been so focused on the one goal he’d had forever - killing Itachi and avenging his clan - that in a parallel life he might have discarded any thought for Sakura’s wellbeing in order to fulfil the only purpose that had ever mattered to him. But he’d seen one of her episodes, coincidentally the same night he had been planning to defect from the village.

That night he had stopped by her window briefly to deliver a silent farewell she might never receive. She lay starfished on her back, palms relaxed over the comforter, and breaths evenly spaced. All was as he had predicted, and he moved to adjust his backpack to a more comfortable position. But when he had glanced at her again her wide eyes were glazed and unblinking, fixed on him. She remained unresponsive even when he knocked at her window. 

The moment had only lasted a few seconds before her eyes lapsed closed again, but in that short period of time Sasuke had been transported back to the night of the massacre, when Itachi had used his terrifying eye technique to storm through his mind as he had dragged through vision after vision of his clan members - their family - being slaughtered in cold blood. 

Seeing Sakura like that had chilled him in a way not much else could, and when she had explained what was happening after turning up to several training sessions looking weary, haggard but nonetheless reluctant to complain, it had caused the long-abandoned seeds of empathy to bud within him. For so long he had felt like no one could understand what it was like to suffer and be physically incapable of retaliation, much less defence. And so when she had asked him for help with her condition he had agreed in that forcibly indifferent way of his where he neither said yes or no, thinking that at least for a moment he could focus on something else aside from getting stronger, and offer a little company to comfort her pain.

Their setup seemed to work. Well, he had assumed it had worked well for her as she had stopped seeking him out altogether, allowing his to re-focus on what really mattered - getting strong enough to eliminate his brother. 

Yet here she was curled up beside him in his bed that now felt too narrow. They had grown since their genin days - he taller and more sombre, Sakura more mature and a little sloped at her waist - and he had not anticipated that it would be a tighter fit than before.

Her nape was still as fair as it had always been though, and the pink hair there looked soft to touch. _No,_ Sasuke threatened himself, ripping apart the rare perverted map his mind was drawing. He knew that Sakura had once had feelings for him, but those were akin to idolatry. He was just doing her a favour, making good on the agreement they had made what now felt like so long ago.

With that conclusion he had slipped his eyes closed, giving Sakura nothing more than a customary ‘Hn’ when she wished him goodnight. The sleep should have come then; would have, except Sakura was making a lot of noise.

Shuffling against the sheets with her legs, rustling the pillows as she wriggled her neck every minute or so, soft sighs turning into deep exhales from the bottom of her diaphragm. Her arm movements specifically were driving Sasuke insane. She only moved the arm that curled over her hip, and although he could feel she was trying to be discreet he could trace every sound as her arm brushed back and forth in small repeated movements.

Sasuke tolerated it as long as he could, biting his lip and counting sheep, mentally reciting hand signs for some of the most complicated jutsu he had learned, but the movements only grew stronger to the point where the bed was actually _shaking_.

“What the _fuck_ are you doing Sakura?”

Sakura froze, and in the five seconds of silence he counted without her replying, a damning blush sprawled from the tip of her ear to the nape he had been eying a mere half hour before.

“S-sorry Sasuke-kun. I just couldn’t get to sleep…”

She must have thought she was being subtle, but he did not miss how her arm still had the audacity to shift to and fro. The sway this time was smaller and slower, but it was clear she was still doing something.

He shifted closer to peer over her neck. “How am I supposed to get any sleep when you’re still—”

His speech fizzled out to nothing when he saw that her arm was stretched down the waistband of her shorts. Her hand…was in her shorts. Which meant that the whole time her arm was shaking, she had been—She had—

“I-I’m so sorry Sasuke-kun! I just—I just wanted to try it because it worked once before and—Y-You probably think I’m really gross, huh?” She laughed nervously, scrambling away from him and off the bed. “Ano…you don’t have to ever see me again okay? I’ll just disappear from your life…”

Sasuke sighed, watching her shiver and babble in spite of the cranked up heating. Her nipples were tenting the loose shirt she had worn, and the little moonlight that cut through the curtains glinted off the wetness on her fingers. He’d seen her dressed similarly on many an overnight mission in the past. But now, the sight of her was enough to make his length pulse with blood. If he told her to scram, he might have to witness her spirit decompose the way it always did as the sleep paralysis fed itself. But if he entertained her, just for one night, what would it cost him? What would it cost them?

"What does it feel like, when you get the sleep paralysis?"

"Ano...It's like..." she thought a little, shame successfully fanned away by his question. "It's like you have the weight of a million bricks on you and you can't move." Her lips were pursed. "It's like you're being buried alive, and you're in a tight container underground, but you can see and hear everything that's happening around you." She finally lifted her eyes as she finished, drilling into him. And somehow he knew, he just knew that she had heard him knock on her window the night he had planned to defect.

Shame engulfed her cheeks again, and he gripped her wrist just as she made for the balcony door, trying to flee. “What do you need?”

“E-Eh?”

He pulled her back towards him to stand between his legs. “Do you need to cum? Is that it?”

The blush was back again, and seeing it multiply from the front was more addictive than watching from behind. Sakura returned to a shiver again, nerves getting the best of her. Then at last, she nodded into her shoulder, a short slight motion.

They resumed their previous formation, but more intimately: both lying on their sides, Sakura’s spine pressed to his front. Sakura’s blush had not died at all, and she fiddled with the ties of her shorts to ignore what was coming.

Sasuke scoffed blatantly into her ear, and she felt the warmth of it shoot all the way to her groin. 

“You’re acting shy? _Now_?”

“I-It’s just,” Sakura gulped, “I’ve never done this in front of someone else.”

“You were fine a few minutes ago.”

“Yeah, but…you didn’t know!”

“You were touching yourself even when I called you out on it.” He sniggered when she covered her face in shame. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you have a thing for this.”

She squinted over her shoulder with a raised brow. “A thing for what?”

“Me. When I tease you.”

She whipped away from his so fast she was instantly incriminated, and Sasuke felt a smile flicker over his face. _Fascinating_.

He wrapped an arm around her torso, pulling her impossibly closer until her racing heartbeat pumped through his skin. “I know you used to have a crush on me. Did you touch yourself when you were thinking of me back then? Were you fucking yourself right next to me, on this same bed?”

“N-no—”

“No? Good girl Sakura, apprentice to Tsunade-sama never masturbated to her crush? How do you expect me to believe that when your hand is between your legs right now and I can feel you moving against me?”

“Ah! Hnng—Sasuke…kun!”

Her fingers were moving so quickly they were displacing her shorts and as they slipped down her narrow hips he could hear the squelching noises with undeniable clarity. She was wet, so so wet, and _he_ had made her that way. Sasuke groaned, and gripped the swell of her hip tightly. “You’re soaked. What kind of person gets wet like that when they’re being humiliated, huh?” He dared to nibble at her earlobe. “I always knew you would be good, Sakura.”

The dam broke abruptly, and Sakura came with a wail, shuddering so strongly that she fell on her stomach and the mattress jiggled beneath them. Sasuke waited for the shakes to quell, then nudged her over to check if she was okay. When he tilted her so she faced him, he saw that she was out like a light, and her expression looked calm.

***

“I don’t know what to do! Hinata’s confession kinda just came out of nowhere, you know? And like, even though I’ve been chasing after Sakura forever, I realised that day that Hinata’s really cute you now, especially when she gets all red and stutters…”

Sasuke had learned to tune out Naruto’s rambling a while ago but it had seemed particularly easy today. Sakura was on his mind after all, had been since he had woken up to an empty bed and the faint scent of her signature fruity shampoo. It was the first time she had been at the forefront of his thoughts since the night he had witnessed her sleep paralysis, but the dynamic was different. 

Whereas before he had had the privilege of offering his help to her, when Sakura swept into the training field looking fiery and powerful, nothing more or less than cordial (which for her was definitely _distant_ ) he had to wonder whether the night before had simply been a fever dream: it was hard to imagine that this was the same girl who had fallen into his bed to get some sleep, let him dirty talk her into an orgasm, and then left him to solve his erection in the privacy of his bathroom alone.

He didn’t get it, and the incomprehension was fast morphing into irritation. “Dobe,” he snapped, “Hinata’s liked you since forever. Just go on a few dates with her to see if you guys work out.”

Naruto stared at him, then asked: “Hey…is something wrong?”

“No. Why?”

Blue eyes squinted in suspicion. “You just gave me advice. You _never_ give me advice.”

“Tch.” He chewed the inside of his cheek thinking away candy-pink hair and sugar-sweet moans. “It’s nothing.”

***

Against all odds, she came to him again a week later. 

He let her in wordlessly, and they lay in his bed facing away from each other, pretending they were satiated. The air was steeped in expectancy.

He would not make the first move, he decided. He would make her beg for it. He would make her plead over and over, say nasty, embarrassing things before he so much as leaned towards her—

“Sasuke-kun?”

Her voice was clear in the night. He rubbed his eyes.“Mm?”

“Please…”

“Please what?”

He felt her roll to face his back, and he imagined that his heartbeat must be louder than each squeak of the mattress springs. Each drum was like a gunshot than echoed in his ears. “…I can’t say it.” Her voice was muffled, he guessed from her mushing her face into the pillows. “It’s too embarrassing.”

“More embarrassing than how horny you got last time?”

“…”

“Tell me what you want.” His voice had a stronger tinge of authority than before, and he could tell it aroused her by groan that was absorbed by the pillow behind him.

A little while longer, then: “…me.”

“What? I couldn’t hear you.”

Her voice was so very small. “Help me. _Please_.”

When he rolled over he scored every inch of her with his black eyes. “I’m already helping you. I let you in, didn’t I?”

“Yes, but I…I want you to… _help_ me. Like last time.” 

He watched the tip of her tongue nurse her bottom lip. “And what did I do last time, Sakura? Remind me.”

“You...helped me cum.”

“Hn. So, you want me to help you cum again?” She nodded, looking away. He gripped her jaw between two fingers, turning her back to face him. “Say it.”

“I want you to help me cum again,” She whispered, his hold on her pushing her pink lips into a pout that reduced this thoughts to images of them warming his dick. “ _Please_ , Sasuke-kun.”

Sasuke moved quickly to pull her underneath him, and her limbs fluttered against him in surprise. “S-Sasuke-kun, h-hold on…ah!”

He’d gotten rid of her bottoms entirely, and was staring at her centre. “You’re so wet,” he breathed against her, making her thighs twitch. He thumbed the soft skin at her hipbone. “Do you always get like this? Or is it just for me?”

“F-for you—Mm!”

Her hips launched into the air in time with the long finger he pressed inside.

“Is this enough for you?” With each thrust he gave, he could feel her entrance contracting around him as if to absorb him within her forever. As he nudged another finger inside he swallowed thickly. Despite how lubricated she was, her walls clenched around him so tightly that he could see a ring of pink muscle stretch outwards at each outward thrust. 

Sasuke pressed a creamy thigh to the side to give himself more room to deliver a set of spearing strokes that made her squeal as she bounced on his hand: “Mm…Close!”

He’d been watching her take his fingers so intently that seeing her blissful expression was enough to send a shiver down his spine. Her blush was just as wide and deep as he remembered, even travelling down the rumpled t-shirt she wore. Curious, his free hand pushed it up, exposing her jiggling breasts.

Right when he palmed one she curved upwards to meet him, chasing his touch and curling her hands in the sheets. “You love this.” He pinched a stiff nipple, rolling it between two knuckles. “You love it when I mess you up like this.”

***

She didn’t even bother to wear underwear the next time, and when Sasuke peeled away her shorts the web of wetness that stuck to her thighs had made him tongue his cheek. 

“ _Hentai_ ,” he admonished hotly in her ear. “Look at how ready you are.”

He slotted the hem of her top between her lips, and when she closed her mouth to hold the fabric in place he hummed. “Good girl.”

When Kakashi had first taught him how to use Chidori he had been astounded by how hot and loud the technique was, enough to sear skin all the way up to his elbow and drown out the sounds from his surroundings. The sensation of slipping into Sakura for the first time was the same, yet different: all of the sweltering heat, a similar deafness, and none of the pain.

He fucked her slowly, his fingertips grazing the underside of her ribs as he read her reactions. Despite it probably being her first time, and definitely his, she was acting more emboldened than the night before - spreading her legs around him and softening under his firm gaze - which made his head swim and his cock rise.

On the other nights, Sasuke had been able to avoid breaching the subject of his own excitement with Sakura, but this night it was as though all the weight of his accumulated arousal had crashed on his shoulders at once, and his orgasm found him unexpectedly. 

When he finally stopped shaking and opened his eyes, Sakura dipped a finger into the cum he’d dripped onto her stomach, smiling at him around her finger.

***

Kiba, who had been stealing the best cuts of meat throughout dinner, was already getting on Sasuke’s nerves, but when he gave him a judging look and brazenly commented, “Dude, did you get a girlfriend or something? You reek of pussy”, Sasuke could have throttled him.

“Shut the fuck u—”

“A girlfriend? Huh?” Naruto scoffed from across the yakiniku table. “No way Sasuke has a girlfriend. I mean come on, he’d just make her cry all the time.”

Kiba frowned in focus, sniffing visibly then immediately covering up his nose. “Well, he’s definitely fucking _someone_. He stinks.”

“Wha—?” Naruto gaped when Sasuke said nothing, extended silence convicting. “You never told me anything, _teme_ …!”

“Tch.” He hated that he hadn’t had time to shower shortly before he’d agreed to meet Naruto and Kiba. He had been wanting to eat her out all day, but when she’d shown up out of the blue to drop off a scroll from the Homage his body had been on auto-pilot, and she hadn’t been able to get out of the genkan without him fucking her like a rag doll. 

He hated that the one time she had shown up at a more reasonable time (i.e. during the day), he’d messed up. Hated the way Kiba had demoted her to just ‘someone’, though he knew he had little— _no_ real claim to her anyways. “It’s none of your business,” he muttered, the end of his reply muffled by a bite of tender meat.

Kiba shrugged, turning back to the grill but when his eyes passed over the blonde he saw him looking back with concern. It worried him, because whenever he saw him look like that his relentlessness had had all the force of a tidal wave that simply would not shift.

That worry peaked into something nasty like the beginnings of paranoia, and as he watched her dress after their next tryst he said, “Make sure you’re clean for training tomorrow.”

Sakura pulled her t-shirt over her head. “Um. Okay?”

“Kiba—”, Sasuke cut himself off with a sigh, fluttering his eyes closed. “Kiba said something recently about my scent. We have to be more careful, so Kakashi and Naruto don’t find out about this.”

She finished dressing, and bit her lip. She was nervous. “Would that really be so bad?”

He could feel a knot work its way between his brows, but he was more confused than irked. Ever since she had taken what she needed from him, Sakura had emerged from her cocoon that was chronic insomnia self-sufficient and removed. Sakura had never tried to make them anything more than before; if anything she seemed to reject that possibility by speaking to him less. He had assumed that she was happy with things as they were. 

“I thought this was what you wanted.” She was scratching at a loose thread in the neckline of her top so much _he_ was getting nervous now. “Just sex.”

“B-But Sasuke-kun, you _know_ that I…” The fragility of her voice was reflected in downturn of her brows; in that moment there was a brittleness about her he had not seen in years, as though finding disappointment for the first time. The twist in his chest said he had given a very wrong answer, although his logic felt sound. A blink later it was concealed so thickly he hardly recognised her, and her catatonic stare chilled him. “Oh. I see.”

It was only when he heard the click of the balcony door closing that he realised he would be sleeping alone for the first time in weeks.

***

An agitated Sasuke sipped water from the cool glass in his hand. He had been so completely thrashed at training today by Naruto that both he _and_ their sensei had offered to pay for his lunch.

Ever since their conversation, Sasuke had hardly seen Sakura. She had shown up to their practices less than before, swapping time spent with their team for one-on-one sessions with Tsunade instead. That irked him on its own, but what grated him even more was the fact that he knew she was actively avoiding him, and not the other members of their team. When they spoke openly of the impromptu dinners she cooked for them and the informal spars they shared, and he couldn’t help but grind his teeth. 

“Trouble in paradise?”

Sasuke glared at Kakashi who was smiling breezily from the stool next to him. He could tell from the crinkle in his mask. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

The copy ninja’s eye slimmed into a line which he assumed was due to the size of his grin. “There’s only one reason people sigh like that, Sasuke. And something tells me your reason is _pink_.”

“Tch.” Sasuke pushed away his bowl of ramen, appetite lost. He had thought the free lunch would be a form of compensation for his riveting portrayal of a punching bag that day, not an intervention of all things. 

“ _Sasuke_.” Naruto had grabbed his hand before he could step down from the chair and make his way back home. “She’s not okay either, you know.”

He digested the words long enough to let Naruto know he was listening. “She’s getting those weird dreams again. Hasn’t been able to sleep for the last few weeks.”

He wanted to ignore him, but the fact that she had reverted into insomnia was news to him, news that try as he might hate to admit made him falter.

Sasuke twisted to look over his shoulder, eyeing the fragrant bowl of noodles he’d been ready to abandon. He could listen, perhaps. There was no rule that said he had to talk, too.

A little while later they were strolling through the busy streets of Konoha, bellies straining. Throughout their lunch Kakashi and Naruto had clawed into him with questions - _Are you really dating her, teme? Two teammates together huh? No wonder your scents were different_ \- that he had ignored in favour of slurping his food.

He was looking forward to an evening to himself to busy himself with chores - cleaning his sword,

housework that had been put off for far too long, anything that would extinguish all thoughts pertaining to their teammate.

And as that declaration crossed his mind, a head of rosy hair propped into view. 

Her arm was linked with a man clad in a cringeworthy head-to-toe green ensemble with a bowl-shaped hair cut to match, and she was giggling at something he had said. Her skin showed little trace of the grey pallor Naruto has droned on about for what seemed like forever over their meal, trying in a typically infantile way to make intensify his guilt and turn it into action.

There she was, looking as impenetrable and pretty as the night she had left him. With Lee of all people.

The burn at the back of his eyes was nothing compared to the hatred that coursed through him like a poison fresh from a snake bite; his curse mark tingled anew, feeding off of his frazzled state and unforeseen flood of emotion. If he had touched her he would kill him, _kill him,_ _fucking kill him for touching her_ —

Naruto’s hand pressed on his shoulder similar to before, guiding him back to himself. “ _Easy_ , Sasuke.” This time his touch was more cautionary than persuasive, and he could sense him drawing on natural energy around them from the thrum emanating from his fingertips. “Sakura’s just hanging out with a _friend_. Right, Sakura?”

Sasuke looked about, taking in the frozen bodies. His killing intent was soaking the air, stiffening the shoulders of everyone milling in the street around him. Sakura though had singled herself out in her response - she wasn’t afraid of him, and her body language read as too relaxed to be angry with him. Green eyes delved into him, seeking to unearth what he was doing and why as they skimmed over his form.

She eventually settled on his eyes. “Your eyes.” She frowned. “They’re different.”

It was strange that he heard her clearly; all other sounds had more or less coalesced into a single murmur that was growing into a rousing rumble against the walls of his skull.

He glanced at Naruto, seeing his worried expression, and a pared back adaptation of it on Kakashi who stood by his side.

He could feel himself begin to lag; whatever had happened in that short space of time was draining his chakra and fast. He clasped his hands together in a clumsy tiger seal, splicing himself away from the scene.

But he didn’t even make it home; the best he could do in the state he was in was a training ground nestled beside a river.

Once he’d caught his breath he wormed his way to the water’s edge, thinking the water might help push past the dizziness that had refused to wane.

In his liquid reflection he saw the change that had ignited the wariness from before and the terrible pain in his eyes. Two three-point pinwheels stared back. His resemblance to Itachi was startling and he resented his lack of control even more. Of all the people to mirror in a moment like this, why him?

“…Are you alright, Sasuke-kun?”

He could have rolled his eyes. “Leave me alone, Sakura.”

She sat beside him, reaching for him with glowing hands. “Let me heal you. Your chakra’s gone…weird.”

“Stop,” he said, then repeated again when her hands continued undeterred over his clothes, making his blood pulse. “I said stop, Sakura.”

She pulled back when he pushed her away. “Stop healing you? Or stop caring about you?”

“Aren’t you worried about what Lee is going to think?” he snarled too quickly to think it through.

“Wha—?” The longer she looked at him the more his frown seemed to slip into a pout. “ _That’s_ what this is about? You’re _jealous_?”

“I never said I was—”

“But,” she continued over him, “If you’re jealous that would mean you actually care about me. That you like me too.”

It was silent then as realisation swept over them both, and in his embarrassment heat pricked up his arms and over the backs of his ears. It was the first time in his life he’d been grateful that an incensed Sakura could talk enough for them both. 

_Too._ Something about hearing it from her mouth make butterflies kick about in his stomach. He swept forward with an impulsive kiss, dominating her with swipes of his lips against hers in a way that made her pant for air when he drew away, and he smiled ever so slightly when he caught the blush on her cheeks. Sakura cleared her throat, trying to disguise her arousal by looking away. 

“Can you stand? We can walk back to your place together.”

“No.” He kissed her again, swallowing the mangled reply that was climbing out of her throat. “I can’t wait.”

***

He had shown his impatience before in the scoffs under his breath when Kakashi-sensei wanted them to work on teamwork, in his abrupt silences mid-conversation signalling his thinned interest.

But she had not known him to be as voracious as this. With a vitality that did not match his earlier exhaustion, he’d hauled her to a denser part of the forest they were in, away from the water, and stripped her single-mindedly with nothing to explain himself aside from the harsh breaths that skipped over her skin.

The first dive inside her was always an experience that left her extensively out of her comfort zone, but this time Sakura could tell he was hanging by a fraying thread. Sasuke was as hard and beautiful as the Uchiha always were, but his arms shook around her as he struggled to hold himself back.

A clammy palm brushed over his cheek. “Please, Sasuke-kun.”

“Gh…Fuck!” He cringed a little, rubbing over the curse mark that had started the dance over his shoulder and across his torso. She wasn’t surprised when he rebounded with a grunt, forcing fingers into her mouth which she was quick to suckle on. He groaned as he watched her, pumping into her deeply. “You just take it all don’t you…”

From there it was a match of give and take. His hands, slick and urging, drew red marks into her hips where he held her still and rutted into her so hard she could feel each individual shard of grass imprinting into her back through her crumpled top. With every thrust she rewarded him with blushing pants and her heated, never-ending stare, holding on to his shirt with a stern grip.

“I thought you were just horny at first, but it’s more than that isn’t it? You crave it. I feel it when I talk to you like this, when I get rough with you. You get all tight and slippery around me, like the slut you are.”

Her stare turned watery when she felt her nub being toying with in sharp flicks, and the green around her blurred out of focus as she felt her sense of gravity wilt and sparks light up behind her eyelids.

When she’d sobered from her orgasm she could register having been twisted more tightly with her legs folder to one side, a position that moulded them even closer together and made her moans taper off into squeaks.

“Ah—Sasuke…kun! S-so...dee—Ngh!”

He was now so close to her that his taunts brushed his lips against hers, and with his hand shackled tightly around her throat all she could do was bear it. “It was never going to be a few bedtime stories, was it? You wanted this all along. Me fucking you until your eyes cross and your legs shake.”

It was telling that the only complete words she could manage were variations of his name, and his quickening pace suggested he had noticed, too. “Look at me, Sakura.” 

She looked into his eyes, saw the stark pinwheels first, then the images shortly after.

Each night of their dysfunctional, consuming relationship played back in real time. Again, she felt his breath against her ear as he guided her to release. Again she felt his hands against her, inside her as he sketched directions to places she had never known before. He was breaking her apart into the tiniest of pieces, and re-arranging her into something new, like an exotic, unfamiliar mosaic. And she loved it, would always love him like no one else…

She broke from the genjutsu with the calmness of a baby waking from sleep, and a tingle in her legs that told her all she needed to know about the strength of her climax. Somewhere in her mind she could her her broken cries as she had rattled against him, calling his name like a mantra.

From her cloudy memory she slowly solved the equation of her and Sasuke’s half-naked bodies resting on the forest floor, side by side. The Sharingan had always turned her on a little, but she was sure what he had shown her would only ingrain a Pavlovian response whenever she saw him use the dojutsu in future.

For a minute she watched him, medical concern blooming when she noticed the dried blood stains down his cheeks. He had clearly strained himself using his new eye technique twice within a short span of time.

He spoke first, to say: “…I’m sorry.” 

“For what?” She watched him roll over to face her fully, eyes back to black.

“For…losing my temper.” Sakura shrugged as he apologised, easy. “And for assuming…even when you tried to tell me how you felt.”

The sense of satisfaction that hit her then was so good she could have rolled in it forever, and when she smiled at him in reply she knew he could feel how bottomless her happiness was. Sasuke could be a simple man of little words, and she had learned over time and persistent effort that although she may never get the sort of confession she had often dreamed of as a young girl with accompanying chocolates and roses, she could get something greater in what he often did not say.

In the days since she had decided - tried - to end what was between them, she had felt and heard from Naruto’s smug-inducing updates how irritable he was, and how he had failed to adjust to a life without her, even though she had technically never left, just finally given him the space he so often seemed to demand. 

And now the symphony they had begun to write together was slowing to a pace that suited them both.

“It’s okay, Sasuke-kun.” She stroked some of blood that had begun to crust. “We’re okay.”

Sasuke sighed in exhaustion, then levelled a tiny, significant uptick of his lips at her, feeling the stretch of a smirk when Sakura went red at the unexpected expression. Even without saying anything, he could learn how to fluster and exasperate her so.

“Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a weakness for curse mark Sasuke, what a great time that was in the series :)


End file.
